


Where Do We Go From Here?

by Brenna_Fae



Series: Adventures of a Fan Girl [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenna_Fae/pseuds/Brenna_Fae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first planned text date has arrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Do We Go From Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out this format. Hopefully it's not too wonky. I don't know if having no word count will mess things up.

Okay so the zero word count thing was bothering me so I'm adding words. This takes place the Friday following the con. It's their first real interaction besides our dear reader ripping Misha a new one for paying for the entire hotel bill

[](http://imgur.com/eSRBwMH)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you felt about the format.


End file.
